TWO WIFEY
by Daddy-uno
Summary: Yunho yang mencintai Jaejoong, Yunho yang mencintai Changmin, bagaimana ceritanya? langsung saja ke TKP ,WARNING : SUKA SILAHKAN BACA GA SUKA GA MAKSA! DLDR . Pologami!Yun YunJae & HoMin.
1. prolog

**Two Wifey**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Pair**

 **YunJae HoMin**

 **DESCLAIMER:**

 **Mereka semua milik saya #plak**

 **WARNING:**

 **Boy Love, dan Lihat sendiri saja..**

 **Dont WAR DiFF Daddy Tujuan Daddy membuat FF ini bukan untuk Ribut**

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

"Yun... Kau baru pulang? Lelah? " Tanya Namja Cantik yang melihat kekasih beruangnya masuk kedalam Appartement milik mereka

"Iya sayang... " Yunho mengecup dahi namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut.

"Ingin ku masakan apa hm?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut

"Apapun masakanmu akan Ku makan baby.. " Yunho tersenyum merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

"Hyung ... hiks " Namja tinggi dan Langsing itu menubruk tubuh tegap Yunho yang baru saja tiba ketaman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu

"Eh Waeyo changmin-ahhh kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yunho Bingung

"Hiks.. hyung... Siwon hiks " Namja yang dipanggil Changmin itu terus menangis.

"Wae min-ahh kenapa?" Yunho mengelus Punggung Changmin lembut

"Dia selingkuh Hyung, dengan Kyuhyun didepan mataku hiks aku memergokinya tidur bersama di Hotel "Raung Changmin

Yunho tertegun, lagi-lagi namja kuda itu menyakiti bambinya, Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin menatap kedalam mata Bambi tersebut dengan perlahan yunho menghapus air mata Changmin.

"Jangan menangis , aku sakit melihat air matamu " Yunho memeluk erat Changmin yang masih terus terisak dipelukannya.

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

"Kau harus memilih Yun! Kau tidak mungkin memiliki keduanya!" Ujar Heechul

"Tidak bisa Chullie aku menyanyangi keduanya... Jaejoong kekasihku yang selama ini sabar menemaniku, sedangkan Changmin adalah sahabat yang sudah menjadi soulmateku !" Kata Yunho

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Menikahi keduanya... " Jawab Yunho mantap yang hanya mampu dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Heechul

TBC

ND :

Daddy datang bawa Prolog dari Two Wifey

Ini sebenernya kejadian nyata tapi ah sudahlah.

See you Chap 1

Dont forget to READ AND REVIEW

Batam 10/08/2015 15:58


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Wifey**

 **Chap 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Pair**

 **YunJae HoMin**

 **DESCLAIMER:**

 **Mereka semua milik saya #plak**

 **WARNING:**

 **BOYS LOVE, Typo everywhere, Tidak masuk akal, POLIGAMI , dont Like dont Read**

 **Dont WAR DiFF Daddy Tujuan Daddy membuat FF ini bukan untuk Ribut**

 **Yang diblock itu artinya flashback ya ;)**

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

Yunho berjalan perlahan menatap keindahan sosok yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Yunnie-ahh " Sosok itu menubruk Yunho dan langsung memeluknya erat

"Aigooo uri Joongie berat sekali" Ujar Yunho berpura-pura keberatan

"Mwo? Yakk aku tak segemuk itu beruang gendut " Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho

"Hahaha Arra arra sayang, aku hanya bercanda " Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. "Jadi mau makan dimana?"

"Eum , bagaimana kalau kita makah shusi? Aku sudah lama tak memakan makanan jepang Yun ya ya ya" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho memandang proia berwajah kecil itu dengan pupyeyesnya, padahal tanpa mengeluarkan jurus itupun Yunho sudah pasti akan menuruti kekasih cantiknya.

"Ne ne kajja... " Yunho mencuri kecupan kecil disudut bibir plump Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Mesumm !"

"Tapi kau suka kan... " Yunho mencolek dagu lancip jaejoong

"Nde, Neomu choaaa " Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas

"Ah Ne Yunnie, Changmin kerumah " Jaejoong merubah mimik wajahnya sendu,

Yunho mengangguk mengerti "Ne, Lalu?"

"Yun apa tak sebaiknya kita.. eng satu rumah saja dengan Changmin, Aku... Aku tak keberatan , aku kasihan dengan Minnie yang harus bolak-balik kerumah untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu " Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Akan kufikirkan nanti " Sahut Yunho kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang sebelumnya ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoongnya.

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

Changmin memainkan PSP ditangannya, sesekali dahinya berkerut menatap jam . ini sudah jam 8 malam dan Yunho belum juga pulang. Ingin rasanya Changmin menelphone kekasihnya itu tetapi ia sadar saat ini adalah waktu Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Dan yang paling utama dia lapar sekarang

Kruyukkkkkkk

"Ugh, ck Yakkk kemana sih mereka! Tidak sadarkah kalau perutku ini tak bisa menunggu " Changmin mengambil handphonenya

Tuttt tuttt tuttt

"Halo"

"Yak Jae hyung aku laparrrrrrrr sampai kapan aku menunggu!" Seru Changmin

"Aigoo minnie sabar ne, kami sedang dijalan tadi Yunho membeli sedikit hadiah untukmu"

"Aku tidak mau hadiah aku ingin makan! Ck lagian kalian kalau mau kencan kenapa melarangku untuk membeli makanan sendiri sih! Ck cepat kutunggu 10 menit kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan dapurmuu " Seru Changmin dan langsung mematikan handphonenya setelah itu terdengar tawa evil dari namja tinggi itu.

Dilain Pihak Jaejoong nmengerucutkan bibirnya

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho yang baru masuk kedalam mobil

"Cepat pulang.. Changmin mengamuk" Ujar Jaejoong

"Hah?"

"Cepat Jung Yunho sebelum dia menghancurkan dapurku !" Jerit Jaejoong yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Yunho.

Titt Titt Titt pshh /?

Pintu Appartement itu terbuka,

"Kami pulang" seru Yunho dan Jaejoong berbaringan

"Akhirnya..." Changmin mencampakkan PSPnya keatas sofa dan langsung menyambut kedatangan dua orang tadi.

"Kalian Lama sekali sih " Grutu Changmin mengambil bungkusan yang disodorkan Jaejoong,

"Jangan salahkan aku , salahkan beruang gendut itu " Kata Jaejoong berjalan langsung menuju dapurnya mengecek keadaan lokasi favoritnya.

"Eh, jangan bilang kau berbuat mesum hyung?" Changmin menatap Yunho yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Tidak Chami, hanya sedikit ciuman " Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin singkat

"Yakk beruang mesum!" teriak Changmin

"Yakkk Tiang! Kau apakan dapurku!" Teriak Jaejoong dari dapur

"Huwaaaa Hyung Lindungi aku dari amukan gajah!" Changmin berdiri dibelakang Yunho.

"Yakk kemari kau anak nakal... " Jaejoong muncul dengan spatula ditangannya dan mengejar Changmin.

"Hyaaa Ampun Jae hyung.. aku hanya coba membuat telur dadarrr" Kata Changmin berlari memutar diruangannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan menghabiskan hampir satiu papan telur dan membuat dapurku berantakan dan gosong begituuu" JaeJoong terus mengejar Changmin dengan mengacung-acungkan Spatulanya.

"Ahhh Ampun Jongie hyung ampunn "Changmin terus berlari .

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua namja diruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Yunho? Dia hanya terkekeh melihat kejadian yang biasa terjadi itu. Ia mengulum senyum melihat kedua istrinya "akur" .

Kedua Istri? Ya mereka berdua merupakan istri sah dari Jung Yunho, tidak kalian tidak salah membaca. Kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin adalah istri dari Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa? ya itu yang disebut ketulusan cinta

~ **FLASHBACK ON~**

 **Jaejoong menatap nanar Yunho dan Changmin, Air matanya terus menetes mengingat selama ini ia dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat ia sayang. Begitu juga dengan Changmin air matanya terus menetes menatapa kedua hyung yang sangat ia sayangi itu.**

" **Mi-Mianhae..." Ujar Changmin "Ini salahku , tidak seharusnya aku hadir diantara kalian" Kata Changmin**

" **Tidak Minnie, ini bukan salahmu!" Seru Jaejoong ia menatap tajam Pria yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan "Jung Yunho... sekarang kau harus memutuskan... Kau memilih aku... atau Changmin! " Kata Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya**

" **Andwae.. Hyung... hyung harus bersama Jaejoong hyung.. Aku aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian" Ujar Changmin memandang Yunho**

" **Diam Minnie, Biarkan Tuan Jung ini berbicara. Aku tahu kau tidak salah dalam hal ini!" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Changmin lalu kembali menatap Yunho "Jawab Jung"**

" **A-aku... " Yunho menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkan 1 kotak beludru berwarna merah yang cukup besar untuk disebut tempat cincin.**

 **Yunho menatap kedua Namja yang ia cintai itu dengan tatapan ragu namun penuh dengan ketulusan.**

" **Aku tak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua, kalian berdua sama-sama penting dalam hidupku. Jadi... " Yunho membuka kotak tadi dan menunjukkan pada Changmin dan jaejoong**

 **Namja perparas feminin dan Namja berparas kekanakan itu menatap 3 cincin yang berderet didalam kotak tersebut dan memandang tanya ke Yunho**

" **Aku.. ingin kalian berdua... menjadi Istriku.. Kim Jaejoong Shim Changmin... menikahlah denganku " Kata Yunho menatap keduanya.**

" **Apa!" Seru Jaejoong dan Changmin berbarengan**

" **Kau sudah gila Jung!" Seru Jaejoong**

" **Hyung, kemana akal sehatmu!, kau harus memilih hyung! Jangan sakiti Jaejoong hyung lebih dari ini!" Tutur Changmin**

" **Kalau kau memang mencintai Minnie tidak usah memikirkan perasaanku Yun.. kumohon ... Hiks " Isak Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, melihat Hyung cantiknya menangis Changmin langsung memeluk Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong balas memeluk Changmin "Hiks..."**

 **Yunho menggeleng "Aku tak bisa... aku mencintai kalian berdua... dan apa bila kalian tak menerimaku, maka aku yang akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian" Ujarnya**

 **Changmin melotot kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong dan dengan cepat berada disamping Yunho**

 **PLAKKK**

 **Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi namja tampan itu. Ia mengambil kotak cincin tadi dan membuangnya**

" **Jangan pernah berfikir untuk melaksanakan ide gilamu hyung!" desis Changmin kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong hyung untuk meninggalkan Yuho yang hanya terpekur sendiri.**

 **Sepeninggalan kedua namja itu Yunho hanya dapat menunduk lesu, ia memungut cincin yang tadi dibuang Changmin, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut, hari ini hari ini dia kehilangan dua orang yang amat dia cintai. Dan dia juga harus mulai menjauh. Jantung Yunho serasa berhenti detik itu , sakit dipipinya tak sebesar sakit dihati yang dia rasa.**

 **Tapi Yunho bukan namja yang munafik, dia mencintai Jaejoong dan Changmin memilih salah satu akan hanya menambah sakit dihatinya. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat dari pada memilih salah satu lebih baik tidak keduanya. Tapi tetap saja ia patah hati.**

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

 **Yunho terus menatap serius layar monitor dihadapannya , tangannya lihat mengetik ngetik document yang entah sudah keberapa ia kerjakan**

" **Yun. Sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang? "Ujar Heechul**

" **Tidak, kau pulang saja dulu, aku masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan" Sahut Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.**

" **Yun, ini sudah hampir 2 Minggu kau selalu over night seperti ini. Kau tidak sayang tubuhmu ?" Ingat Heechul**

" **Gwechanna chullia-ahh aku akan baik-baik saja" Kata Yunho**

" **Yun.."**

" **Pulanglah Chul, Hangeng hyung pasti sudah menunggumu"**

" **Ck ya sudah terserahmu!" ujar Heechul seraya berlalu.**

 **xxx**

 **Jaejoong meringkuk disofanya, matanya memandang sayu kearah pintu ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam biasanya saat ini ia sedang meringkuk hangat dipelukan sang Beruang mesum yang sangat ia cintai, namun sudah dua minggu ini sosok itu seperti menghilang dari kehidupannya. Jaejoong menatap ketumpukan makanan yang tadi sore ia masak, biasanya Yunho akan menghabiskan itu semua saat ia pulang kerja, Yunho jarang sekali makan diluar karena Jaejoong sangat suka masak. Tanpa ia sadari Air matanya menetes**

" **Yunnie... Bogoshipo... " Lirih Jaejoong , tangan lentiknya mengambil gedget yang tergeletak dilantai. Dengan mantap Jaejoong menekan nomor seseorang kemudian menempelkan pada telinganya.**

 **Tuttt tuttt tutttt**

 **xxx**

 **Changmin berbaring tengkurap diranjang besarnya , matanya menatap kosong ketempat kosong disampingnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus tempat itu membayangkan sosok namja bermata musang yang sedang menatapnya kembali dengan senyuman manis. Ini sudah 2 minggu tempat itu kosong, Changmin sangat merasa kehilangan sosok hangat tersebut. Dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali menitik membasahi bantal yang sedang ia tiduri**

" **Yun hyung... Bogoshipo.. " Lirih Changmin**

 **Drttttt drttttt drtttttt**

 **Dengan malas Changmin mengambil Handphonenya yang berada diatas meja nakas**

" **Yeobseo..." Sahut Changmin**

" **Minnie... " Terdengar suara lirih disana**

" **Ne Jae hyung.. "**

" **Hikss... "**

" **Jongie hyung... waeyo?"**

" **Hiksss aku merindukannya Min-ahh sangat merindukannya " ucap Jaejoong**

" **..."**

" **Min... bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hiks tanpanya?"**

" **Hyu-hyung,,, ak-aku... aku juga merindukannya... " Akhirnya Changmin ikut meneteskan air matanya.**

 **TBC**

ND :

Hallo daddy kembali

Awalnya daddy ingin menghapus FF ini karena belum apa-apa daddy sudah dicerca dan dimaki

Tapi setelah difikir-fikir daddy mengurungkan niat tersebut. Why? Entahlah daddy suka dengan cerita ini , salah satu FF yang daddy tulis dengan senyuman disepanjang pembuatannya.

Untuk kedepannya cerita ini mungkin akan lebih serius

Berminat melanjutkan membaca? Dont forget to Review :* :*

Batam 12/08/2015 11:32


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Pair**

 **YunJae HoMin**

 **DESCLAIMER:**

 **Mereka semua milik saya #plak**

 **WARNING:**

 **BOYS LOVE, Typo everywhere, Tidak masuk akal, POLIGAMI , dont Like dont Read**

 **Dont WAR DiFF Daddy Tujuan Daddy membuat FF ini bukan untuk Ribut**

 **Yang diblock itu artinya flashback ya ;)**

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

 _ **preview**_

" _ **Jongie hyung... waeyo?"**_

" _ **Hiksss aku merindukannya Min-ahh sangat merindukannya " ucap Jaejoong**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Min... bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hiks tanpanya?"**_

" _ **Hyu-hyung,,, ak-aku... aku juga merindukannya... " Akhirnya Changmin ikut meneteskan air matanya.  
**_

**Chap II**

 **Namja bermata musiang itu masih saja terus fokus kelayar komputernya tidak peduli rasa nyeri yang mendera lambungnya, keringat dingan yang sudah keluar dari dahi namja tampan itu ia abaikan, matanya yang memerah dan kakinya yang mulai bergetar. Matahari sudah mulai muncul dijendela kantor tempat ia berkerja namun ia mengabaikan itu semua hingga ia berada dititik pertahanannya, bersama ia menekan tombl enter maka tubuh jangkung namja tersebut ambruk kebawah meja.**

" **Aku sudah memperingatkannya, tapi dia tetap saja tak mendengarkanku , apa dia mau bunuh diri huh? " terdengar suara gusar dari seseorang yang berdiri disisi ranjang pasien.**

 **Yunho membuka matanya perlahan,**

" **Hee-heechul-ahh "gumam Yunho saat melihat sahabatnya ada disana.**

" **Kau! Namja sialan! Kau mau mati eoh? Kalau kau mau mati katakan biar aku yang membunuhmu" Ujar Heechul memukul bahu Yunho**

 **Yunho meringis kecil**

" **Chullie Yunho sedang sakit chagia " kata Hangeng memeluk pinggang Heechul menenangkannya, ia tau kekasihnya itu sangat khawatir dengan Yunho yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.**

" **Biar saja, biar dia mati sekalian " Grutu Heechul menghentikan pukulannya.**

 **Yunho tersenyum tipis "terima kasih han hyung kalau kau tidak menghentikannya aku pasti akan masuk ke peti mati sekarang "**

" **YAKKKK bocah tengik!" seru Heechul**

" **stsss sudah sudah, kau juga Yun kau tau kan hyungmu ini sangat khawatir" ujar Hangeng**

" **ne hyung, mianhae.. aku tidak apa chullie-ahh " kata Yunho dengan suara lemah**

" **Tidak apa bagaimana? Asam lambung naik , dehidrasi , kurang tidur, tekanan darah menurun ! kau itu mau membunuh dirimu perlahan ya!" Heechul mendelikkesal kearah Yunho**

 **Yunho lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.**

" **Kau makanlah dulu yun, sebentar lagi suster akan mengganti infusmu tubuhmu kekurangan cairan" Hangeng membuka tempat makanan Yunho yang berisi bubur, Yunho mengeritkan dahinya memandang bubur putih tersebut**

" **Tak adakah makanan lain hyung? " Tanya Yunho**

" **Makan saja bodoh ! jangan sakit kalau kau tak mau dibatasi makananmu" ujar Heechul judes**

" **Aku ingin bubur buatan Jong... "Yunho terdiam menggantungkan ucapannya sendiri**

" **Ya yun? Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Hangeng**

 **Yunho menggeleng pelan "Tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin apa-apa"**

 **Kriettt..  
3 namja itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, Yunho terperangah melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. **

" **Hai jae " sapa Hangeng**

" **Eh, e.. hai han hyung , hai chullie " sapa Namja yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.**

" **Ah jongie, kau datang?" ujar Heechul mendekati Namja feminim itu.**

 **Jaejoong tersenyum simpul kemudian sama sama berjalan kearah ranjang Yunho**

" **Hai Yun " sapa Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih diam tak percaya kalau kekasih hatinya datang.**

" **Kau tampak kurus sekali Jung, apa yang kau makan selama dua minggu ini hm?" Jaejoong membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa tadi.**

 **Heechul dan Hangeng dengan kesadaran diri langsung keluar dari ruangan Yunho membiarkan mereka berdua.**

" **Jae.."**

" **Kau pasti tak mau makan bubur dirumah sakit ini kan? Aku membawakannya untukmu kau harus makan" Jaejoong mengambil meja lipat dan meletakannya disamping Yunho yang sbelumnya ia naikan ranjang tersebut seperti posisi duduk.**

" **Jae..."**

" **Kau tau , tadi aku hampir mati karena mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit.." Jaejoong mengambil piring dan mulai menyuapi Yunho dengan wajah menunduk sangat terlihat jelas dimata Yunho kalau namja yang ia cintainya ini sedang menahan tangis.**

" **Jae,," Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong**

 **Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho "Buka mulutmu .." ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar**

" **jongie.." Yunho masih tetap hendak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong**

" **Ck, cepat makan! Jangan banyak bicara" kata Jajejoong lagi dengan suara semakin lirih , bahunya bergetar dengan wajah semakin menunduk , Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya.**

" **Jongie-ahh aku tidak apa-apa.. sungguh aku baik-baik saja" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat , dan pecahlah tangisan yang sedari tadi Jaejoong tahan**

" **Aku dengar dari heechul kau bekerja terus menerus, makan tidak teratur jarang tidur hiks.. kau bodoh jung kau bodoh hiks " isak Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat-erat.**

" **mianhae.. mianhae... "**

" **kalau kau kenapa kenapa kau fikir aku bisa tenang eoh? Kau fikir kau siapa bisa buat aku hampir mati karena khawatir seperti ini eoh? Hiks kau brengsek jung berengsek " Jaejoong memukul mukul dada namja musang itu tanpa tenaga,**

" **mianhae... " Yunho mengelus rambut halus jaejoong**

" **hiks , ne sebentar" Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya dan meletakkannya ditelinganya "nde minnie-ahh"**

 **Yunho membelalakan matanya mendengar nama itu disebut**

" **Nde min, dia masih hidup"Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan tajam meski matanya masih berair "Kau bisa datang, lalu membunuhnya, ya aku tunggu" Jaejoong menutup tlpnya**

" **Changmin?"**

" **Ya, Changmin dia akan datang dan membunuhmu " Jaejoong kembali menyuapi Yunho.**

" **Uhukkk uhukkk "Yunho langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong segera memberikannya air putih**

" **Jongie.. kau tega sekali"**

 **Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya menyuapi Yunho dalam diam**

 **BRAKKK !**

 **Pintu ruangan itu terbuka kasar, dan muculah namja tinggi dengan wajah merah dan langsung mendekati Yunho dan jaejoong kemudian**

 **PLETAKKK**

" **Aduhhh !" terdengar ringisan Yunho saat kepalanya dipukul oleh Changmin, tidak terlalu kuat tapi terasa sakit.**

" **Kau mau mati? Kemari aku kabulkan keinginanmu" Changmin mengambil pisau buah yang ada dimeja nakas sebelah ranjang Yunho**

" **Ya ya ya changmin ya... kau jangan bercanda.. changmin-ahh itu pisau" Yunho menatap horor Changmin , namun changmin hanya bersringai dan mendekati Yunho dengan pelan , Yunho beringsut mendekati Jaejoong**

" **Ja-Jae to-tolong aku..."**

" **Rasakan itu..." ujar Jaejoong**

" **Kau memang cari mati Jung Yunho!"**

 **Syutttt**

 **Pisau itu menancap dikasur tepas sebelah Yunho . membuat Yunho menahan nafas. Perlahan mata yang penuh amarah itu berubah sendu memandang Yunho yang bertambah kurus.**

" **Kau tahu hyung, aku bisa saja menusukkan itu kekepalamu kalau kau masih berprilaku seperti ini!" ucap changmin**

" **Sudahlah min.. kau duduklah, nanti dokter akan ketempat ini kalau kalian masih ribut" Jaejoong menarik tangan changmin untuk duduk. Disampingnya dan mengambil pisau tadi.**

 **Suasana menjadi hening tak ada satupun yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara jam Yunho masih menunduk ketika 2 namja didepannya memandang tajam kearahnya.**

" **Kami sudah memutuskan!" Ucap Jaejoong**

" **Huh?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan Changmin bingung**

" **Kami memutuskan akan menerima lamaranmu," Kata Changmin membuat Yunho membelalakan matanya**

" **la-lamaran?"**

" **Selama dua minggu ini aku dan changmin berfikir kalau kami baik-baik saja tanpamu tapi ternyata pada kenyataannya tidak begitu." Jelas Jaejoong**

" **Dan melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, tak perlu kujelaskan lagi kondisimu" sambung Changmin**

" **Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai tersiksa, kalian berdua adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku " Jaejoong meremas jemari Changmin dan Yunho**

" **Begitupun aku, Aku ingin kita bahagia. Tak peduli bagaimanapun jalannya" Ujar Changmin membalas remasan jari Jaejoong dan memegang tangan Yunho yang satunya.**

 **Yunho yang masih terperangah masih tak percaya dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin barusan.**

" **Ja-jadi kalian berdua bersedia menerimaku?"**

" **Ya , kami bersedia" Sahut Jaejoong dan Changmin berbarengan**

 **Senyum Yunho langsung terpampang lebar, dengan cepat ia memeluk kedua namja tadi "Aku mencintai kalian, aku berjanji akan membuat kalian berdua bahagia" Ucap Yunho**

" **Nadho saranghae " Sahut keduanya.**

 **~FLASHBACK OFF~**

Jaejoong menggoyangkan spatulanya dengan lincah diatas penggorengan, pagi ini dia memasak lebih mengingat Changmin akan makan pagi disini. Sampai ada sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hey Yun, sudah bangun hm? Mandi sana" Ucap Jaejoong hafal sekali dengan tekstur lengan itu.

"Wangi sekali aku jadi tidak tahan " Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong,

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis "Sebentar lagi nasi gorengnya matang, sabar"

"Bukan nasi gorengnya, tapi kau.." ucap Yunho lirih kemudian menghisap lembut kulit leher jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggeliat

"Enhh yunhhh aku sedang masak" desah Jaejoong

"Aku tahu." Yunho mengelus paha Jaejoong lembut dari luar celana Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan mematikan kompornya lalu berbalik memeluk leher Yunho yang ia lihat hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan, melihat Jaejoong berbalik Yunho langsung mencium bibir mungil Jaejoong, berawal ciuman lembut samapai terdengar suara ciuman mereka didapur, setelah puas "memakan" bibir merah itu Yunho melepaskan perlahan

"Gomawo.." ucap Yunho

Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafasnya tersenyum "Ne, mandilah sayang kau bau sperma, aku yakin minnie dikamar sedang terkapar" Ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil

"Hm, salahmu tidak mau membantu Minnie " Kata Yunho menggigit Kecil telinga Jaejoong

"Aniya, bekas 2 hari yang lalu masih terasa aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya "Kau terlalu mesum Jung"

Yunho mengecup pouty Jaejoong "Itu kelebihanku chagia, kalau tidak mana bisa aku memuaskan kalian "Yunho meremas pantat Jaejoong lalu berlari kekamar.

"Yahhh Jung Yunho!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar teriakan istri cantiknya itu dan masuk kekamar, ia memandang gundukan selimut diatas kasur, ia tersenyum melihat Changmin masih tertidur dengan wajah damainya, ia mendekat dan mengelus rambut Changmin pelan.

"Chagia... bangun.. " Yunho meniup mata Changmin lembut, membuat sang empunya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hei sayang... " Yunho mengecup leher Changmin hingga changmin membuka matanya

"Eunghh hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan emhh " risih changmin merasa geli dilehernya

"Ayo mandi chagi, ini sudah siang Jongie sudah masak untuk kita" ucap Yunho

"Enghh " Changmin menatap jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 "haih ini gara-gara kau hyung!" Grutu Changmin dan saat ia endak duduk ia meringis "Shhh"

"Sakit sekali hm?"

"Ya sakitlah bodoh" Changmin melempar bantal kekepala Yunho "Lain kali kau harus merasakannya!" ujarnya kesal

"Hahahha maaf maaf " Yunho langsung menggendong Changmin, "sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan memandikanmu"

"Andwaeee kalau kau memandikanku bukan mandi! Yanga da kita akan sehaian dikamar mandi aku tak mauuuuu" ronta Changmin

"Aniya, aku janji kita hanya mandi"

"Janji?"

"Ne, aku janji " ujar Yunho bersungguh-sungguh

"Baiklah " Changmin memeluk leher Yunho.

 **xxxYunJaexxxHoMinxxx**

Jaejoong meletakkan makanannya keatas meja dan melihat Changmin dipapah Yunho menuju meja makan, Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Yaaa jangan tertawa hyung! Ini salahmu juga!" Seru Changmin

"Maaf maaf minnie-ahh" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Changmin "sebagai gantinya ini aku masakan nasi goreng kesukaanmu" Jaejoong menaruh nasi goreng dipiring dan meletakkannya didepan Changmin.

Changmin langsung memakannya "hyung masih sakit kah? " tanyanya

"Sudah sembuh lumayan tidak seperti kemarin," jawab jaejoong yang duduk dikursinya setelah menyiapkan makan Yunho

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku hyung yang harus kedokter" Ringis Changmin "Hyung kau tahan sedikit nafsumu itu, mengerikan sekali" glare Changmin ke arah Yunho

"Oh tidak bisa.. kalian berdua itu sangat menggoda" jawab Yunho santai

"Setidaknya kecilkan juniormu Yun" kata Jaejoong tak masuk akal

"Hei, kalian ini banyak mengeluh kalau sudah masuk juga kalian ingin meminta lebih terus " Kata Yunho dan sukses mendapatkan hadiah ketukan sendok dikepalanya dari Jaejoong dan Changmin.

 **TBC**

ND :

Hallo daddy kembali

Jangan tanya kemana daddy hampir setahun ini :v , daddy terkena writer blok lagi setelah patah hati.

Berminat melanjutkan membaca? Dont forget to Review :* :*

Batam 18/08/2016 12:54 PM


End file.
